


Date?

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the two stoic gundam pilots go on a date...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FallenSin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FallenSin).



> Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing or any characters.

Trowa and Heero were supposed to be on a date. The other gundam pilots had made sure nothing would or could interfere with their quality time. It was hard getting Trowa to agree let alone the "Perfect Soldier."

So why were they at home silently reading books?

Duo stormed into the cozy dwelling and yanked Trowa into a very far away room. "You call that a date?"

"Yes."

"Oi!" He felt like punching something, preferably the dense pilot's head.

"Is there anything wrong?

Punching sounded so tempting, so very tempting. Maybe it would knock some sense into him. "You're supposed to head out and have fun."

"We are?"

"Yes, now go in there and sweep him off his feet!"

"But—" Trowa couldn't say much as Duo roughly pushed him back towards his lover.

Heero looked up. "Yes, Trowa?"

"Let's go out."

"Where?" Curious blue eyes looked into nervous green.

"You decide."

Snapping his book shut, Heero made his decision. "Firing range."

"I'll grab our guns."

Somewhere in the background, a long haired brunette started banging his head on a wall, much to the distress of a blond.


End file.
